jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Izzy/Gallery/Season One
Images of Izzy in the first season of the Series. Season One Intro Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-17h41m27s84.png Jake's crew.JPG Jake&Crew22.jpg Jake&Crew22.png Hide the Hideout! Jake&crew-hide the hide out.jpg Jake&Crew-Hide Out.jpg Jake &crew-Hide the Hideout!.jpg Skully-Izzy-Jake- Hide the Hideout.jpg Jake&crew-Hide the hideout0.jpg Jake&crew-hide the hide out02.jpg Jake&crew-Hide the Hideout!03.jpg Jake&crew-Hide the Hideout!02.jpg Jake&crew-Hide the Hideout!01.jpg JakeIzzySkully-Hide the Hideout!02.jpg JakeIzzySkully-Hide the Hideout!01.jpg Izzy-Hide the Hideout!01.jpg Izzy-Hide the Hideout!02.jpg Izzy-Hide the Hideout!03.jpg Izzy-Hide the Hideout!04.jpg Izzy-Hide the Hideout!05.jpg Izzy-Hide the Hideout!06.jpg Izzy-Hide the Hideout!07.jpg The Old Shell Game Jake&crew-Old Shell Game.png Jake looking at izy.jpg|Izzy holding her shell 640px-Izzy flying.JPG Hats Off to Hook! Izzy next to Sailor Swamp.PNG|Izzy standing next to Sailor Swamp. 108468981.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook.jpg Groupshot- hats off to Hook.jpg Groupshot- hats off to Hook.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook02.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook.png Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook02.png Jake&Crew-Hats off to Hook.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!15.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!14.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!13.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!12.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!11.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!10.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!09.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!08.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!07.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!06.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!05.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!04.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!03.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!02.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!01.jpg Groupshot-Hats off to Hook!06.jpg Groupshot-Hats off to Hook!04.jpg Groupshot-Hats off to Hook!03.jpg Groupshot-Hats off to Hook!02.jpg Groupshot-Hats off to Hook!01.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook.png Sailor's Swamp.png Cubby&Izzy-Hats off to Hook!01.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Hats off to Hook!02.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Hats off to Hook!03.jpg Escape from Belch Mountain Jake&crew- escape from blech mountain.png Jake and the guitar.jpg|Izzy dancing to Jake's Songs Jake&crew with Slipprey serpent-Escape from Belch Mountain02.jpg Jake&crew with Slipprey serpent-Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Off The Hook Jake&Crew-Off The Hook02.jpeg SkullyCubbyIzzy-Off The Hook.png Sad jake.jpg|Izzy wearing a helmet. Jake&Izzy- Off the Hook.jpg Jake&Crew-Off The Hook.jpg Never Say Never! Stinkpotswamp-Never Say Never01.jpg Jake & crew Stinkpot swamp-Never Say Never!.jpg Jake&crew-Never Say Never03.jpg Jake&Crew-Never Say Never.jpg Neverbird12.jpg Neverbird11.jpg Izzy NeverBird-1-.jpg Haha Hedges 8.jpg Haha Hedges 7.jpg Haha Hedges 5.jpg Haha Hedges 4.jpg Haha Hedges 3.jpg Haha Hedges 2.jpg Haha Hedges 1.jpg Yo Ho, Food to Go! Jake&Crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Food jake.jpg|Shopping Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go.jpg Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!02.jpg Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Groupshot-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go02.jpeg Basketballs Aweigh! Basket ball.png Hook& Jake Crew-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg The Sky's the Limit! Jake&Izzy-The Sky's the Limit.jpg Jake&crew-The Sky's the Limit!.jpg Bucky Makes a Splash Jake& crew with Hook &Smee-Bucky Makes a Splash.png Hook&Smee with Jak&crew-Bucky Makes a Splash.jpg Happy Hook Day! Skullybirthday.jpg Big tree forest-Happy Hook Day!04.jpg Skully&Izzy-Happy Hook Day!.jpg Jake&crew-Happy Hook Day!.jpg Jake&crew-Happy Hook Day.jpg No Returns! Boomerang jake.jpg|Izzy next to Jake, Cubby, and Skully. Izzy's Pirate Puzzle Izzy-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle01.jpg Jake and crew- Izzy pirate Puzzle.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's puzzle box.jpg Snapshot20111018213041.jpg 640px-Crew with a puzzle.PNG 640px-Izzy_with_her_puzzle_box.PNG Izzy&Jake-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle12.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle06.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle05.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle04.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle01.jpg The Never Land Games JakeIzzyCubbyHook-The Never Land Games.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Land Games01.jpg Jake&Crew- The Never Land Games01.jpg Izzy&Jake-The Never Land Games.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Land Games02.png Jake&crew-The Never Land Games03.png Jake&crew-The Never Land Games01.png Free Wheeling Fun Jake&Crew-Free Wheeling Fun.jpeg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- Free Wheeling Fun.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Free Wheeling Fun01.jpg The Race to Never Peak! footbal.jpg|Izzy kicking a ball. Cubby's Sunken Treasure Izzy-Cubby's Sunken Treasure.jpg Jake&crew Cubby's Sunken Treasure0.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Sunken Treasure03.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Cubby's Sunken Treasure01.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Sunken Treasure02.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Sunken Treasure01.jpg Rockin Rock03.jpg Crocodile Creek01.JPG Cubby's Goldfish Izzy,Cubby,Gilly and Skully.jpg Izzy&Jake-Cubby's Goldfish01.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Goldfish01.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish14.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish13.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish12.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish11.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish10.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish09.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish08.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish05.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish04.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish03.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish02.jpg Surfin' Turf Jake&crew-Surfin' Turf0.jpg Izzy-Surfin' Turf02.jpg Izzy-Surfin' Turf03.jpg Izzy-Surfin' Turf01.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf05.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf04.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf03.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf02.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf01.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf06.jpg Izzy&Marina-Surfin' Turf.jpg The Seahorse Roundup Izzy-The Seahorse Roundup01.jpg Seahorse Shallows06.jpg Seahorse Shallows05.jpg Seahorse-The Seahorse Roundup21.jpg Seahorse-The Seahorse Roundup20.jpg Seahorse-The Seahorse Roundup19.jpg Seahorse-The Seahorse Roundup09.jpg Seahorse-The Seahorse Roundup06.jpg It's a Pirate Picnic! It's a Pirate Picnic.jpg Jake&Crew-It's a Pirate Picnic!02.jpg Jake&Crew-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Group shot-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Turnabout Tunnel03.jpg Turnabout Tunnel01.jpg The Key to Skull Rock Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock02.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock03.jpg Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock02.jpg Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Croc.jpg The Never Bloom! Jake&crew-Never Bloom.jpg Jake&Crew-The Never Bloom!.jpg Jake's Starfish Search Groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search.png 12912-1-24.jpg|Izzy and the crew with Marina. Tiptoepass-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg Tiptoepass-Jake's Starfish Search03.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search01.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Jake's Starfish Search01.jpg Izzy-Jake's Starfish Search01.jpg Izzy-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg Izzy-Jake's Starfish Search03.jpg Izzy-Jake's Starfish Search04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Starfish Search03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Starfish Search04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Starfish Search05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Starfish Search06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Starfish Search07.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg Hook Seals a Deal! Jake & crew with Hook&Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Lucille the Seal05.jpg Lucille the Seal01.jpg Jake7crew with Hook &Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg The Emerald Coconut Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- The Emerald Coconut.jpg Captured jake.jpg|Jake and Izzy trapped In a cage The Golden Twilight Treasure! Jakw&crew-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Izzy finds Gold Doubloons.JPG|Izzy finds Gold Doubloons Tic-toc shadow-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.png Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Rolling hills03.jpg Rolling hills04.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Twilight Treasure! 02.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Twilight Treasure! 02.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Twilight Treasure!01.jpg Rock the Croc! Izzy-Rock the Croc.jpg Geyser Gulch-Rock the Croc01.jpg Groupshot-rock the croc.jpg Jake&crew-Rock the Croc.jpg Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc17.jpg Groupshot-rock the croc01.jpg The Elephant Surprise! Jake&crew-The Elephant Surprise!02.jpg Jake&crew-The Elephant Surprise!.png 6518.Corey 2D00 Burton 2D00 2.jpg Jake's Jungle Groove Izzy&Cubby-Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg Izzy&Monkey- Jake's Jungle Groove.png Jake&crew-Jake's Jungle Groove02.jpg jake&crew-Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Jungle Groove01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Jungle Groove02.jpg The Golden Egg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg18.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg17.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg15.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg10.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg07.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg01.jpg Izzy&Cubby-The Golden Egg03.jpg Izzy&Cubby-The Golden Egg02.jpg Izzy&Cubby-The Golden Egg01.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg14.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg13.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg11.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg09.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg06.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg05.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg04.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg03.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg02.jpg Izzy&Skully-The Golden Egg04.jpg Izzy&Skully-The Golden Egg03.jpg Izzy&Skully-The Golden Egg02.jpg Izzy&Skully-The Golden Egg01.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg08.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg02.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg04.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg16.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg03.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg05.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg06.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg07.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg08.jpg Huddle Up! Jake&Crew-Huddle Up!.jpg Skully&Izzy-Huddle Up.jpg Up 'N' Down Chasm-Huddle Up07.jpg Up 'N' Down Chasm-Huddle Up08.jpg Up 'N' Down Chasm-Huddle Up06.jpg CubbyIzzy&Skully-Huddle Up02.jpg CubbyIzzy&Skully-Huddle Up01.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Huddle Up01.jpg Save the Coral Cove! 123921 0550159 pre.jpg Groupshot-Save the Coral Cove!.jpg Treasure Chest Switcheroo Birds of a Feather Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather01.jpg Izzy&Winger-Birds of a Feather01.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather02.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather04.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather05.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather06.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather08.jpg Treasure Show and Tell! Cantaloupe Canyon04.jpg SmeeJake &crew-Treasure Show and Tell!.jpg Izzy&Smee-Treasure Show and Tell!01.jpg The Pirate Princess Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess02.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess03.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Pirate Princess.jpg Crystal Tunnel.png Jake&Crew-The Pirate Princess.jpg Groupshot-The Pirate Princess.jpg Jake&crew-the Pirate princess.jpg Etrfgs.JPG|Izzy dressed as a pirate princess. Izzy dressed as the Pirate Princess.JPG|Izzy with her Pixie Dust. Jake and Izzy.jpeg|Jake and Izzy in "The Pirate Princess." Pirate Princess13.jpg Pirate Princess14.jpg Pirate Princess16.jpg Pirate Princess17.jpg Pirate Princess18.jpg Pirate Princess Izzy.png The Golden Ship.png Pirate Princess25.jpg Izzy-The Pirate Princess08.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess14.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess13.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess12.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess11.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess10.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess09.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess08.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess07.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess06.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess05.jpg Jake&Crew-The Pirate Princess04.jpg Jake&Crew-The Pirate Princess02.jpg Izzy-The Pirate Princess02.jpg Izzy-The Pirate Princess03.jpg Izzy-The Pirate Princess04.jpg Izzy-The Pirate Princess05.jpg Izzy-The Pirate Princess06.jpg Izzy-The Pirate Princess07.jpg The Rainbow Wand Groupshot-The Rainbow Wand02.png Groupshot-The Rainbow Wand.png Jake&crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg IzzyRainbow.jpg|Izzy with the Rainbow Wand Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Rainbow Wand.png Jake&Crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Pirate Princess28.jpg Pirate Princess10.jpg Pirate Princess33.jpg Pirate Princess09.jpg Pirate Princess27.jpg Pirate Princess34.jpg Pirate Princess32.jpg The Sword and the Stone The Sword and the Stone.jpg Izzy-Sword in the Stone.jpg Jake&Izzy-The Sword and the Stone.jpg izzy&Cubby-Sword in the Stone.jpg Jake-The Sword and the Stone14.jpg Jake-The Sword and the Stone09.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone12.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone11.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone10.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone09.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone08.jpg Jake&Izzy-The Sword and the Stone02.jpg Jake&Izzy-The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone07.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone06.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone05.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone04.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone03.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone02.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone14.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone13.jpg IzzyCubby&Skully-The Sword and the Stone01.jpg IzzyCubby&Skully-The Sword and the Stone02.jpg Izzy&Cubby-The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Izzy&Cubby-The Sword and the Stone02.jpg Izzy&Cubby-The Sword and the Stone03.jpg Izzy-The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Izzy-The Sword and the Stone02.jpg Izzy-The Sword and the Stone03.jpg Izzy-The Sword and the Stone04.jpg Izzy-The Sword and the Stone05.jpg Jake's Home Run! Izzy-Jake's Home Run!01.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!24.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!23.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!22.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!18.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!17.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!15.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!14.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!13.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!12.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!11.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!10.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!09.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!08.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!04.jpg Purpleocto13.png Purpleocto09.png Jake&crew-Jake's Home Run!.jpg purple Octopus IzzyCubby-Jake's Home Run!.jpg Purpleocto24.png Purpleocto23.png Purpleocto22.png Purpleocto21.png Purpleocto20.png Purpleocto17.png Purpleocto16.png Purpleocto15.png Captain Hook's Parrot Jake&crew-Captain Hook's parrot.jpg Skybird Island is Falling! Groupshot-skybird island falling.jpg Night of the Golden Pumpkin 126308908.jpg Never Land-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin24.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin23.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin22.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin21.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin20.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin19.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin18.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin17.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin16.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin15.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin14.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin13.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin12.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin11.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin10.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin08.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin07.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin06.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin05.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin04.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin03.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin01.jpg Izzy-Night of the Golden Pumpkin01.jpg Izzy-Night of the Golden Pumpkin02.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Trick or Treasure! Jake&crew-Trick or Treasure.jpg The Pirate Pup! Izzy-The Pirate Pup01.jpg Izzy&Skully-The Pirate Pup01.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup03.jpg Jake'spup.png Pirate Rock! Jake &Hook crew-Pirate Rock.jpg Izzy-Pirate Rock.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirate Rock.png Jakes Pirate Rock Band.png Jake & crew-Pirate Rock!.jpg Stinkbug-Pirate Rock!.png It's a Winter Never Land! SharkyBonesIzzy&Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg IzzyMarina-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Izzy_hugging_Cubby.JPG Jake&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!05.jpg Jake&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!04.jpg Jake&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!03.jpg Jake&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Jake&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg Jake&Izzy-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg Groupshot-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Groupshot-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg Izzy&Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Izzy&Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg Jake&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!06.jpg Hook on Ice! Groupshot-Hook on Ice!.jpg Groupshot-Hook on ice.png Jake&crew with Sharky&Bones-Hook on Ice.jpg Jake&Hook-Hook on Ice!.jpg Izzy-Hook on Ice.jpg Izzy_ice_skating.JPG Jake&crew-Hook on ice.jpg JakeIzzy&Skully-Hook on Ice01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns I can fly.jpg Jake-and-the-Neverland-Pirates- peter pan returns.jpg Peter with Jake &crew- Peter Pan returns.jpg PeterIzzyCubby.png Peter Pan11.png Peter Pan09.png Peter&Izzy&Peter Pan returns.jpg Peter flying pirate team.jpg Jake.And.The.Never.Land.Pirates.Peter.Pan.Returns.A Friend in Never Land.png Jake&crew-Peter Pan Returns.png Jake&crew with Peter-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Groupshot-peter pan returns.jpg Peter with Jake&Crew-peter pan returns.jpg 640px-Jake and the Never Land Pirates Peter Pan-1024x576.jpg PeterJakecrewhooksmee.jpg Peter'sPirate Team.png Valley of Shadows03.jpg Valley of Shadows04.jpg PeterJakecrew.jpg Peter with Jake&crew-Peter Pan Returns02.png Jake&crew with Peter-Peter Pan Returns03.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Peter Pan Returns04.jpeg Category:Character Galleries